


Halloween, a Birthday, and a Couple New Things

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), combination halloween/birthday party, poly Chris/Phichit/Mat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: On a cold Halloween night, friends gather for a celebration of spooky things, birthdays and new relationships.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Halloween, a Birthday, and a Couple New Things

**Author's Note:**

> all credit to the lovely lovely Tess ([thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said) on ao3) for giving Mat his name! Their fic, [took me knee-high to a man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740041), is as far as I'm concerned the best Chris-centric fic ever written and I whole-heartedly urge you to read it!

“Yuuuuuuriiiiii!” Viktor chirped from the kitchen, his voice floated through the apartment and into the bedroom where Yuuri was dressing for the party. 

"Viiiiityaaaa!" Yuuri mirrored his husband's tone playfully, adjusting his fake earrings. The hat would have to wait until guests were supposed to arrive; the tricorne hat felt heavy and ostentatious, like a too-large wig.

“I need my taste tester!” Viktor singsonged, and Yuuri could smell the delicious scents of spiced cider dancing in the air. 

“Coming,” Yuuri called in reply, leaving the hat on the bed. The matching costumes had been Viktor’s idea, and when he showed Yuuri what he had in mind, Yuuri couldn’t possibly argue. A loose-fitting, flowing white shirt slouched off both of Viktor’s shoulders, his waist cinched in with a black leather corset; his ass looked utterly delectable in the painted-on black pants he was wearing, the knee-high boots shined to perfection. 

Yuuri was wearing something similar, but wore a long red coat over it all, gleaming golden buttons holding the coat together around his waist. 

“Well look at you, Captain Yuuri,” Viktor teased, sliding out from around the kitchen island. “You look absolutely ravishing.”

Yuuri snorted and shrugged. “Not as ravishing as you, my darling pirate wench,” Yuuri crooned, pulling Viktor into his arms and dipping him low to the ground. 

“Oh, Captain!” Viktor squealed dramatically, looking every ounce the subject of a schmaltzy romance novel cover. “Please, won’t you plunder me like you do with your ships?”

Yuuri snorted a laugh and pressed eager kisses to Viktor’s exposed throat and collarbones, tickling him with the hand he couldn’t see. Viktor squirmed and thrashed under Yuuri’s assault, finally breaking free and sweeping Yuuri into his arms instead. 

“The tables have turned, Captain,” Viktor smirked, kissing him fully, wholly on the mouth, and Yuuri melted. He always would. “What ever shall you do now?”

Yuuri laughed and pulled Viktor into another kiss before pulling away and returning to the kitchen, where the veritable smorgasbord of treats and snacks was waiting to be eaten. They had planned for a long night, and the bowl of candy was full and ready for trick-or-treaters, should they arrive along the way. 

“What did you need me to taste test, love?” Yuuri asked, leaning over the pot of cider brewing on the stove. 

Viktor smiled and reached for a mug, the old, stained one with poodles on it, Yuuri’s favorite mug. “The cider needs approval, Captain Yuuri.” He ladeled some into the mug and handed it to his husband, who took it with a smile. “It’s hot, be careful. No burned mouths, please.”

It tasted perfect, as Yuuri had expected it to— the perfect balance of spices and rum had his cheeks warm in moments. He hummed softly and drank deeply, enjoying the warmth radiating out from inside him. 

“It’s delicious, love,” Viktor’s eyes lit up the way they always did when Yuuri praised him. “Have some, you deserve to taste the fruits of your labor.”

Viktor took the mug with bright eyes and drank, licking his lips afterward. “You’re sure it doesn’t need more orange peel? The cinnamon isn’t too much?”

Yuuri laughed and kissed him, plucking the mug from his hands. “It’s perfect just the way it is, just like you.” Viktor had come to learn that he didn’t have to earn Yuuri’s compliments or his praise; the words he had said on the beach in Hasetsu still rang true.

“Just be Viktor.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and turned back to his work, stirring the cider and checking the caramel they had begun melting for dipping apples.

“I’m going to finish getting ready, Vitya.” Yuuri said, calling Makka to his side to dress her in her costume as well. Viktor smiled at him as Yuuri disappeared into the bedroom, and Yuuri felt his heart stutter at the sight of him looking so happy. 

They had talked about it before, how low Viktor had sunk before. The emptiness he had found himself in before Sochi, before Yuuri made a drunken fool of himself at the banquet. Both of their lives were changed irreparably after that night, whether they had known at the time or not. It had been a long journey for both of them, one that they both still struggled with, but they had each other to rely on now, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Makkachin had learned after years of posing for photos with Viktor to tolerate silly costumes, including this one; Viktor had found her a pair of adorable striped pants and a little vest with the skull and crossbones. She wore them without complaint, which Yuuri was endlessly grateful for. Even Yuuri couldn’t fight the urge to snap a photo of her in it. 

He sent her back out to greet Viktor and listened for his delighted reaction— a bright, high-pitched mess of Russian babytalk that always made Yuuri smile. 

“Yuuuuuri! She’s perfect!” 

“Isn’t she?” Yuuri answered, donning the feathered tricorne hat and stepping out into the hall. Final tidying had to be done, as guests would be arriving soon, but the flushed look on Viktor’s face when he emerged with his completed costume had him doubting any more tidying would be done. 

His hunch was correct, and after Viktor hurried into the bathroom to manage the mess he had made of himself in the process, Yuuri began to plate the treats, watching the clock for the party to begin. 

A handful of trick-or-treaters stopped by with their parents, all of them equally happy to pet Makkachin as she was to be pet; by the time the crowds had begun to thin, Yuri and Otabek arrived. 

The difference between them was shocking, as only one of them had dressed in costume, and the other was Yuri. Viktor pouted to the best of his ability. 

“Your fans throw cat ears on the ice and you couldn’t pick up a pair to wear for your boyfriend’s birthday?” Yuuri laughed from the kitchen, watching as Yuri spluttered. 

“Shut up, katsudon,” Yuri snapped, folding his arms in front of him with a huff. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“I’m not?” Otabek turned with the tiniest hint of shock on his stoic features. “I thought I was.” Yuri went red and stomped into the kitchen, filling a plate with sugary snacks and a full glass of cider. Yuuri had redirected him away from the pot of spiked cider, of course, much to Yuri’s dismay.

“You’re such a buzzkill, katsudon.” Yuri grumped, but Yuuri only laughed and ruffled his hair. “We gonna have cake or what?”

“We’ll cut the cake when Phichit and Chris get here,” Yuuri answered, himself quite excited about the chocolate ice cream cake in the fridge they had picked up for Otabek’s birthday. It was nice to be able to have all of their people in one place to celebrate, especially with the ongoing Grand Prix series. The night was a bit of a splurge for all of them, though diet-friendly choices had been made. They were competitors on the ice, but always friends off the ice.

The time passed quickly as Yuri challenged Yuuri to game after game of Mario Kart while they waited for the rest of the party to arrive. True to form, Christophe and Phichit were running late, but in the meantime, Viktor was more than happy to praise Otabek’s werewolf costume at Yuri’s expense: provoking the kitten had always been one of his favorite pastimes. 

“Wanna go a round against me, old man?” Yuri snapped, a playful smirk on his lips. “We both know you don’t stand a chance against me.”

Viktor laughed and brushed him off. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop teasing you in front of your boyfriend.” 

“I will  _ personally  _ Tonya Harding your kneecaps at Rostelecom if you don’t-”

The doorbell thankfully rang before Yuri’s empty threats could grow any more violent, and Yuuri was glad for the interruption. As fun as it was to tease him, Yuuri saw the spark of something soft in Yuri’s eye whenever someone used that word; he filed it away for later. 

“Yuuri!!” Phichit squealed when Yuuri opened the door, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. “I missed you!” 

Yuuri laughed and leaned into the hug, not horribly eager to let go of his best friend. “I saw you last week, Phichit.” A low rumble of laughter mirrored Viktor’s as Chris stepped over the threshold and into the living room, greeting Viktor with a hug. 

“He’s been talking about this party since you sent out the invitations, Yuuri, I’m shocked you expected anything less from him.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and held Phichit tighter, feeling more at home than he had in a while with his best friend close again. 

When they broke apart, Yuuri took in the whole of Phichit’s costume, a trendy, witchy outfit with the wide-brimmed hat and all, a style that Chris had mirrored in opposite, light colored clothes and blush pink with a tall, holographic crown that Yuuri recognized from one of Viktor’s favorite classic movies. 

“Ah, you’re the wicked witch and the good witch?” Otabek asked, and Phichit tapped his nose knowingly. “And he’s Dorothy?”

Yuri stifled a laugh under his breath, getting a sidelong glare from Otabek beside him. 

“That he is, and he makes a very cute Dorothy, don’t you think?” Christophe smirked, openly ogling their plus one in his light blue and white checked gingham shirt. “I hope you don’t mind we brought Mat along, we couldn’t let him miss the fun at the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s.”

“Of course we don’t mind!” Viktor chirped, pulling away from the hug and motioning the new arrivals into the kitchen. “We made plenty of treats and have plenty of room on the couch.”

Yuuri had met Mat a handful of times before, but the man was rather elusive; he didn’t attend competitions like other choreographers, and was largely absent from Christophe’s social media, despite their close relationship. He’d been told Mat was kind, but not much else… and the way he slipped an arm around Chris’s waist after taking off his bright red shoes at the door proved that relationship just as close as Yuuri had guessed it to be. 

Phichit spent the large majority of the night chattering about the series, one of the other skaters chiming in with their opinions and bemoaning similar struggles— as the hard cider flowed, lips became looser and laughs more languid.

“Phichit’s triple axel is glorious, don’t you think, darling?” Chris asked Mat across the kitchen island, batting long dark lashes at him. Yuuri blushed sympathetically at the tone of his voice.

“It’s wonderful. He’s quite sharp on takeoff and landing. Our Peach has spring-loaded legs.” Mat remarked with a smile, his second mug of cider now half-gone. Viktor’s eyebrows lifted a fraction of an inch and Yuuri saw it too, heard the tiniest admission. 

_ Our.  _

“Let’s get some refills and start the movie, da?” Viktor asked, loading up his plate with more goodies than was wise, but Yuuri didn’t reprimand him. He was far too focused on the guarded smile on Phichit’s lips. When everyone, save for Yuuri and Phichit, had left the kitchen, Yuuri sidled up beside him. 

“Our, hm?” Yuuri asked softly as the credits for a late 90’s slasher began to roll. “You know, I wish you’d be as quick on updates about yourself as you are with gossip.”

“Yuuri, you of all people don’t get to say that.” Phichit teased, and Yuuri feigned insult to the best of his ability, mimicking all the times Viktor did the same. Phichit’s smile grew wide and broad, one of the brightest Yuuri had ever seen. “Something like this has to be shared IRL.” His voice was brimming with the kind of joy Yuuri knew well. “It’s still kinda new, we’re still… figuring it out.”

“I’m happy for you,” Yuuri said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I really am.”

“Thank you.” Chris’s eyes wandered away from the screen, one brow up in a silent question. Phichit nodded once, and Yuuri’s heart nearly burst with joy for his friend. “The distance is hard. Competitions keep getting in the way, and the ice shows too. But they send me pictures, we video chat.” 

Yuuri nodded along, knowing the pain of distance well. Being away from Viktor for even one week was difficult. “There’s a lot to learn no matter what kind of relationship you’re in.” Yuuri had been given plenty of advice before marrying Viktor, most of it in varying amounts of helpful. “Communicate. And be honest.” Hiroko had told him that, the night he called to share the news of their engagement.

“If there’s anything I’m good at, it’s talking.” Phichit laughed, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, both of them watching Mat and Christophe on the couch together, huddled under a blanket that definitely had room for one more. “So you don’t think it’ll be weird if I… if we… you know.”

“If you what? Exist in the same space as your partners?” Yuuri asked with a laugh, sipping from the mug in his hand. “Go, get cozy. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Phichit flushed and filled his mug again, finding his way into the living room and into Chris’s lap. Yuuri could see the hesitation only for a moment before leaning in for a kiss from both of his partners.

After sneaking a few more snacks and feeding Makkachin her dinner, Yuuri joined his husband on the sofa, cuddling in close. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuri sitting closer to Otabek than he had been before, clearly holding each other’s hands under the blanket. 

Viktor startled at a jumpscare, and Yuuri kissed his cheek to calm him. 

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri said quietly, watching his husband melt just like he always did. 

“Love you too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was much more topical in October when I wrote it, oops. catch these little fics in time to be seasonal by clicking [this link](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor/status/1284139455071293440?s=20)!
> 
> <3 much love, ia  
>  [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
